Aizen's Childish Behavior
by WolferGirl247
Summary: My first Fanfiction, so please be nice! Aizen is acting like a spoiled prince, what happens when Gin cant take any more of it? WARNING: OOCness, and SPANKING and minor cussing. You were warned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This will contain Spanking, if thats not your thing, please leave right now. ^^

Also, everyone might be a little OOC in this since I am actually only on episode 101 of Bleach ^^;

And again, this is my first FanFiction, I'd like to be told what I could do to improve, but please don't be mean. _**HATERS WILL BE THROWN INTO A TRASH CAN**_

Thank you and enjoy ^^

Chapter one

Aizen pouted slightly, he'd been taking on a childish-like manor lately. He'd been ordering his Espada to do crazy things, just for his entertainment. Gin and the others had to agree on one thing; it was getting annoying. Aizen was acting like a spoiled brat.

"Oh Ulquiorra~" Aizen smiled as he called Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra sighed, but went to Aizen, "yes, Lord Aizen?" He asked, bowing in front of Aizen.

Aizen thought for a moment. "Go get Grimmjow~" He smirked; he knew how much Grimmjow pissed Ulquiorra off. "Oh, and don't kill him." He smiled as he gave his orders.

Ulquiorra sighed again, and stood up. "Yes sir." He announced as he turned to go get Grimmjow. He walked out of the throne room, and headed for Grimmjow's room.

Aizen was giggling, yes giggling, and even Gin had a WTF look. "L-Lord Aizen, are you okay?" He asked, frowning.

Aizen looked at Gin, and smiled. "Yep~" he said, but there was something different about his smile, it wasn't one of an evil ruler, it was one of a spoiled child. Gin tilted his head slightly; Aizen was like, hundreds of years old… How could he act so childishly?

Aizen was bouncing in his seat; he wanted to see Grimmjow piss off Ulquiorra, then see Ulquiorra unable to attack Grimmjow. He smiled wide as the doors to the throne room were burst open, and in came an irritated looking Ulquiorra, dragging a kicking and screaming Grimmjow.

"LET GO OF ME DAMNIT! HOW DARE YOU!" Grimmjow yelled, kicking and screaming.

Ulquiorra had anime tick marks all over him, he shoved Grimmjow towards Aizen.

Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra a glare. "What the fuck was that about!" He yelled at Ulquiorra.

Aizen sat and watched, a big grin forming on his face.

Ulquiorra twitched. "Don't ask me, you piece of trash, ask Lord Aizen!" He was losing his cool, but he'd had enough of childish, bratty behavior.

Aizen giggled quietly. "You may go Grimmjow~" He said.

Grimmjow gave Aizen a very confused look. "But why'd you call me here? And why'd you have to make HIM come get me?" He wailed, VERY confused.

Aizen gave him a DUH look. "I wanted entertainment." He talked slowly, like he was talking to a baby, or a very stupid person.

Grimmjow twitched, and stood, he growled. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Before turning and storming out of the throne room.

Aizen looked at Gin innocently "Is there something wrong with me Gin?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Gin looked uncomfortable, but he gave Aizen his normal grin. "Well, 'm no' sure~" He replied.

Ulquiorra was irritated. Both Grimmjow AND Aizen acted like children. Wait. He looked at Gin.

Gin had the same idea as Ulquiorra, the question was though, if they did it, would Aizen kill them? Oh well, you never know until you try.

Aizen was giggling. "Ulquiorra~" He called.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Yes sir?" he asked as he looked up at Aizen.

"Go fetch Grimmjow, and bring him back here." He commanded with a huge grin.

Ulquiorra twitched. 'Fetch? He just told me to FETCH Grimmjow! I'm not a dog!' He screamed in his head, but he bowed. "Yes, Lord Aizen."

Gin took a step forward. "Lord Aizen, don' you thin' it's a little ridiculous ta be havin' the Espada do all these things?" He asked, frowning.

Aizen gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean? It's fun!" He had excitement in his voice, yes; Aizen was definitely acting like a child.

So Gin did what he should've done from the start, he bent Aizen , tummy down, over the side of his throne, and bared his bottom.

Aizen was shocked. "G-Gin? What do you think you're doing?" He asked, as he tried to struggle, blushing as his bare bottom was on display.

Gin held him down with a hand on the small of his back. "You cannot treat the Espada like this!" He scolded lightly, bringing his flat palm down on the bare bottom, making an echoing_ Smack _sound.

"BUT I'M THE LEADER!" He gasped out as he felt the sting.

Gin shook his head and swatted again, making Aizen gasp again. "It doesn't matter; you're telling them to do ridiculous things for your own entertainment. It's childish and wrong, and if you're gonna act like a child, I will treat you like one." He scolded as he brought his hand down, hard.

Aizen gasped again, he didn't like this, this sting. He squirmed and wiggled, only managing to wiggle his bottom.

This didn't make any sense to Gin, all Aizen had to do was attack him, why wasn't he? Gin shook the thought away and swatted the bare bottom.

Aizen gasped yet again. The reason he wasn't fighting back was because he liked the attention. Weird I know, coming from Lord Aizen, the leader of them all, wanting MORE attention. But the truth was, Aizen wanted someone to stand up to him, to keep him in line. Aizen wiggled some more, feeling the sting of the painful swats.

Gin started swatting the defenseless bottom in a random pattern, going from left cheek to right, then middle, then back to right, and left, and kept doing that until the bottom was a bright pink.

Aizen was squirming and wiggling, the sting getting to him. "Stop it!" He kicked slightly.

Gin kept swatting. "No." He stated simply, swatting with a firm hand, he moved lower, to the undercurve.

Aizen's eyes widen slightly, and an accidental yelp left his mouth. He blushed and squirmed more, but Gin's hand on his lower back was keeping him pinned down.

Gin's spanks were getting slightly harder, turning the undercurve a shade of pink, a little lighter than his bottom.

Aizen yelped a little louder, blushing darker, the sting was rising, and he kept trying to get rid of some of it by wiggling his bottom.

Gin turned his undercurve dark pink, with Aizen gritting his teeth. He moved back to his bottom, planning on turning the pink bottom red.

Aizen threw his arms back "E-Enough!" He yelled.

Gin knew this would happen at some point, so he simply took the hands, and pinned them to the small of his back, swatting in that same random pattern.

Aizen couldn't help yelping as his bottom was turned dark pink. He squirmed and kicked, but found that only made Gin spank harder, turning the bottom a light red. Aizen had tears in his eyes, but he held them in. He would NOT cry, he vowed to himself.

Gin noticed this, and started bringing his hand down with a little spiritual pressure, making Aizen cry out.

Aizen was cursing Gin in his mind. "Ow!" He cried out as a tear fell. Spanking with spiritual pressure hurt like a bitch! A few more tears started falling as Gin used his spiritual pressure.

Gin made the bottom red, and swatted once on his undercurve, very hard.

Aizen's dam broke, the tears fell, and he cursed himself, and Gin, and the sting in his bottom as he cried, his hands pinned, his bottom sticking in the air slightly, looking like a very naughty child.

Gin released his arms, and patted his back awkwardly. He knew Aizen was gonna cry, so why didn't he prepare for it. He sighed as he continued to pat his back gently, the patting turning to rubbing.

Aizen felt the gentle hand, and he loved it, leaning into it, he sighed as he wiped his eyes, he blushed when he realized his pants were still at his ankles. He pulled his pants up and rubbed his stinging bottom.

Gin stood up straight and smiled. "Have a good night sir, I'm going to bed~." He grinned as he turned and left.

Aizen blushed even more, he stood up, wiped his face, and went to his room, still cursing Gin, he undressed and put a night shirt on and crawled into bed, cuddling into the covers, laying tummy down, and closed his eyes, drifting off, rubbing his bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile…

Grimmjow kicked and screamed, again, as he was dragged towards the throne room. "I JUST FUCKIN LEFT THE THRONE ROOM! WHY THE HELL DO I NEED TO GO BACK!" He shouted, trying to attack, or at least hit, Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra had, had enough, Grimmjow had been doing this for the past half-hour, yes, it took Ulquiorra half an hour to get Grimmjow, without seriously hurting him. He had to chase the blue headed Espada, and literally drag him towards the throne room. So now, since he was totally done with treating the blue haired arrancar like an adult, he sat on the ground, in the middle of the hallway they were in, and threw Grimmjow over his lap, pinning his hands, and trapping his legs. "I have had enough of bratty behavior." He stated as he bared Grimmjow's bottom.

Grimmjow didn't know what was going on. "What're you doing!" He demanded, never being spanked before. He blushed a dark red when he felt his bottom being bared.

Ulquiorra raised his hand. "Something that should've been done a long time ago, I am spanking you." He brought his hand down on the unprotected bottom, right in the middle, making a light pink hand print, and an echoing sound.

Grimmjow froze, his eyes wide, 'Damn it that actually hurt!' He squirmed and wiggled over Ulquiorra's lap, but it was pointless, he was pinned. "Stop it! You can't do this to me!" He yelled.

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow's bottom; it was the bottom of a child's, yet with a little muscle. "I can, I will, and I am." He said as he brought his hand down on the left cheek, then the right cheek, holding him down.

Grimmjow squirmed even more. "Ow!" He cried out before blushing and hiding his face in Ulquiorra's leg, embarrassed.

Ulquiorra couldn't help a victorious smirk, but it turned into a small smile as he felt Grimmjow hide his face in his leg, he continued spanking in a random pattern, until Grimmjow's bottom was a dark pink, and Grimmjow was sniffling.

Throughout the whole spanking Grimmjow squirmed and wiggled, trying to get away. As his bottom was turned a dark pink, he started to sniffle and hold in tears. "Ow… Come on Ulquiorra, I get it, stop!" He sighed, getting slightly tired from wiggling and squirming.

Ulquiorra ignored him and moved lower, starting to spank the precious undercurve, where Grimmjow sat.

Grimmjow gasped as a tear fell, he blushed and hid his face in Ulquiorra's leg again. "Ow…. Ow…. Owowow…" He kept saying as tears kept building up in his eyes.

Ulquiorra didn't stop though, he kept spanking, turning the undercurve a dark pink to match his bottom.

Grimmjow broke, and started crying. "OWOW! Ow! Stop!" He cried out again as his undercurve was turned a shade of dark pink.

Ulquiorra went back to Grimmjow's bottom, swatting fast and hard. "I have had it with your bratty behavior, young man." Ulquiorra scolded lightly as he swatted, turning the bottom red.

Grimmjow gripped Ulquiorra's leg tightly. "Okay, okay! Just stop!" He cried out, going limp as his bottom was turned red.

Ulquiorra nodded, and swatted his undercurve one last time before stopping. He rested his hand on the burning bottom. "If you do not stop your bratty behavior, I swear I will use a brush." He threatened as he stood Grimmjow up, standing up himself.

Grimmjow's eyes widened, as he pulled his pants up with a wince. "A-A brush!" He said, shocked. He gave Ulquiorra a look of total fear. "B-but your hand hurt enough!" He whined, sounding more like a child, then an Espada.

Ulquiorra towered over the blue headed arrancar. "Stop whining Grimmjow, or I'll use it now." He threatened, totally serious.

Grimmjow shrunk slightly and nodded, he felt like such a young child, looking up at an older brother, not to mention his bottom was on FIRE. He started jumping around, doing the 'just spanked' dance. "Ow! God you spank hard!" He said as he rubbed his bottom.

Ulquiorra couldn't help another quick small smile. "Thank you." He said simply, watching as Grimmjow jumped from foot to foot.

Grimmjow wiped the tears that still remained in his eyes, away, and blushed a dark red, and stopped doing his little dance.

Ulquiorra saw the tears and sighed. He put a gentle hand on the top of his head and gently ruffled his hair, then turned and left without another word, leaving behind a shocked and speechless Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's eyes were wide as he watched Ulquiorra's back disappear down the hall. He stood there, and put a hand on top of his head, and smiled a small, happy smile. Then his smile turned into a smirk. He wanted more comfort like that, more attention, more NICENESS. So he decided that from now on, he'd work even harder at trying to piss Ulquiorra off.

Ulquiorra went to his room without even a second look.

Grimmjow sighed, and went to his room, wincing as the fabric of his clothes rubbed against his sore backside. Oh yes, he planned on making Ulquiorra's life hell, just to get the comfort and attention.

Once he got to his room he changed into night clothes and washed the tear stains from his face. He then crawled into his warm bed, and cuddled childishly into the blankets, pulling the covers over his head slightly and snuggling into his pillow. He drifted off to sleep a few moments later, curled up, looking like a small and very cute child.

A/N: Here's chapter 2. Please tell me if you like it, or hate it. Just please, PLEASE be nice.

ME: *runs away* what am I doing! I suck at writing! DX

Aizen: …..

Me: Say something Aizen!

Azien: No…

Me: *sulks in a corner* alright, that's all for right now….

Aizen: Good Bye.

Gin: BYE BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aizen woke up early, and stretched. He rubbed his sore bottom, and grumbled. "How dare he spank me?" He mumbled, pouting. He got up and went to the bathroom, striping the little clothes he had on. He started the shower, still mumbling. "He has no right!" he yelled at the mirror, looking at his bed head hair. He couldn't help a small giggle at the way he looked.

Once the shower was at the right temperature, he hopped in and started washing, enjoying the feel of the water on his back. He put his hair under the water, and took the shampoo and gently started washing his hair.

After he massaged his scalp with shampoo, he put his head back under the water, rinsing the shampoo out, the whole time thinking of ways to torture Gin for giving him a (well deserved) spanking. He then took his head out of the water and started on the conditioner, pouring it into his hand, rubbing it in his hair, and massaging his scalp with his hands again. Once it was fully rubbed in, he put his head back under the water, relaxing his muscles, and washed the conditioner out. He then took a nice wash cloth and put soap on it, washing his body.

After washing everywhere, he got out of the shower, and wrapped a nice, warm towel around his waist, and another one around his shoulders, quickly drying himself off. He walked out of the bathroom and pulled out clothes. He fully dried himself off and started putting the clothes on.

Aizen then went back to the bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror. His hair was slightly damp and sticking to his face. He shook his head and watched as his hair went back to normal, normal being how it looked before he left Soul Society. He then took some hair gel and put it on his fingers. He then ran his fingers through his hair, and watched as he styled his hair. He then twirled the curl that hung in his face and smiled at it.

After that, he stood up straight, rubbed his bottom, blushed, and walked out of the bathroom again. A yawn escaped his lips as he walked out of his room. He was tired from waking up so early all the time, but he couldn't help it. He liked waking up early, he liked having the whole day ahead of him, instead of sleeping the whole day away like Starrk, and the fact that he liked to be the first one up. But it was his body that didn't like the idea of waking up so early.

He walked to his throne room, and called a servant.

"Yes Lord Aizen?" The servant asked, as he bowed respectfully in front of the throne.

Aizen sat cockily on his throne, squirming softly since his bottom was still sore, and looked down at the servant. "Bring me my morning tea." He said, commanding the servant.

The servant nodded and left, coming back a few moments later with a hot cup of tea. "H-Here you go, Lord Aizen. " He said, bowing in front of the throne and handing the cup to Aizen.

Aizen continued to squirm, as the servant left. He leaned back in his throne chair, relaxing, and bringing the cup of tea to his lips, taking a nice sip. A voice from behind him, nearly made him jump.

"Hello, Lor' Aizen~" Gin said, as he happened to be standing right next to the throne. "aren' we squirmy today~" He pointed out, grinning like an idiot as Aizen's face turned red. Aizen made to retort, but Gin cut him off. "Did the spankin' I give ya hurt tha' much?" He continued to smile as he embarrassed Aizen some more, making the tip of Aizen's ears turn red, along with his face. Aizen glared hard at Gin, wanting nothing more than to just kill him.

"Gin. Leave. Now." He pointed to a random spot as a sign for Gin to leave, but Gin simply stayed where he was. "Now, now~," Gin said, "I wanna stay here and see how me spankin' ya worked." He smiled down at the blushing Lord.

Aizen stood up, blushing a dark red, turned and started to walk away, the whole time cursing Gin out under his breath. A yelp echoed through the throne room as Gin's hand made contact with Aizen's clothed bottom. "Behave, Aizen~" He smiled down at him. Aizen, rubbing his bottom, simply glared at Gin, if a look could kill, Gin would be dead. "You know what!" He growled, "I think im just going back to bed since you ruined my morning." His voice started raising to a slight yell by the end of his statement. He then turned, and walked right out of the throne room, on his way to the throne room, he paced a very irritated looking Grimmjow.

A/N I don't think im good at ending chapters DX. *sigh* oh well. TO BE CONTINUED :3

Actually, wait! What do you think of it? Am I horrible? XDXD Tell the truth please! I actually feel pretty happy with this, because I actually went through this and edited it. So yep, that's it for now!

Gin: BYE BYE!


End file.
